projaked_2k14_universe_modefandomcom-20200214-history
WWE Championship
WWE Championship The WWE Championship is recognized as the main championship on Smackdown in the ProJaked Universe. History The WWE Championship was awarded to Daniel Bryan on October 7th 2013, he held the title for 20 days before losing it to CM Punk inside the Hell In A Cell. From there, Punk would lose the belt to Kane at the TLC PPV (Which never happened, technically.) Kane would lose it the next month at the Royal Rumble 2014. However Undertaker would wind up getting himself involved in the business of Europe's Finest, who would sabotage the RAW Elimination Chamber match, costing him the belt and giving it to Magnus. Magnus would hold the title through Wrestlemania, before eventually losing it to Samoa Joe. Joe would somewhat dominate the competition on Raw, making easy work of Kurt Angle & Bobby Roode, before losing in it a shocking surprise to Bobby Lashley, at Money In The Bank, who would hold it for a matter of minutes, before the holder of the very contract, Kevin Steen, would cash in his contract, walking out with the title. The night saw two new records broken, the shortest time taken for a contract to be cashed in, and the shortest reigning WWE Champion. (Both of which, have not been broken as of 2016.) Steen's reign was welcomed with massive appreciation from the Raw crowd, however Steen himself found it difficult to find his footing at the top of Raw. While he would be able to defend against the former champion, The Undertaker, his next month was relatively poor. Despite being the runner up in the Episode 100 tournament, Matt Hardy competed for the right to take on Steen for the title, which he won. But, just 6 days before Summerslam, Dolph Ziggler defeated Steen, adding himself to the match. The Triple Threat saw Steen lose his title, to Matt Hardy, who would start a dominant, yet short lived faction on Raw. All the champions on Raw at the time, would combine together to form S.C.U.M. Who took it upon themselves to injure Steen & Randy Orton, both through the help of the leader, Hardy himself. This faction would be brought to an end at Survivor Series , with Steen capturing his second WWE Championship. This reign proved to be weaker than the previous one, with Steen losing it at the very next PPV, in a ladder match to Sheamus, which also involved Randy Savage. Sheamus would go on to lose to Ziggler, who became the first person in the universe to hold 2 championships at the same time (Holding the World Tag Team Championship with Daniel Bryan.) Ziggler's reign didn't make two weeks, as he lost to Steen at the Royal Rumble. Steen would fight through a hard fought Hell In A Cell match to defend his WWE Championship, moving forward to the grandest stage of them all. He met Scott Steiner in a Champion vs Champion match, with Steiner walking out with both US and WWE Championships. Right after Wrestlemania, Mark Henry would make his debut on Raw, after being drafted to the brand in the 2015 WWE Draft. Henry would make quick work of Steiner, making himself the Number #1 Contender for the championship. AJ Styles would add himself to the match, but at Backlash, there was no stopping the Hall Of Pain, who would dominate both opponents to walk out with the title. Henry's reign was destructive, decimating opponent after opponent, Bray Wyatt, Jeff Jarrett, Scott Steiner & Dolph Ziggler would all be a victim to Henry on his quest to the longest reigning WWE Champion. Which he would accomplish at 121 days, but would come to an end curtsy of Finn Balor at SummerSlam, who overcome difficult odds to capture the title off Henry. Following Episode 300, the title became a Smackdown exclusive, which it remains to be as of April 2017. The title would be handed to Dean Ambrose, as he was World Heavyweight Champion at the time. Ambrose's reign would be cut short by Brock Lesnar, confidently taking the title away from Ambrose & Cody Rhodes at Unforgiven, Brock would charge through Rhodes & Savage as champion. Before seeing the championship taken away from him by Bobby Roode at Armageddon. Roode would win the title without Brock being pinned, and at the Royal Rumble, Roode would again win against Brock, this time in a TLC match, which saw Brock take a hiatus. Roode's reign as champion wasn't to last much longer, losing it shortly thereafter to Austin Aries. Who became the first man to hold all three world championship's in the Universe. Aries would defend the title against Roode again, before losing to the now Kevin Owens at Wrestlemania III. Which made Owens a 4 time WWE Champion, holding any title longer than anyone else. Owens would go on to have a fairly successful reign, with a new brand to Smackdown following Wrestlemania, new opportunities would be created for talent, which became apparent when the underdog, Sami Zayn, would win the Championship at the 100th Episode of Series 4. Zayn wouldn't get to defend the championship once, as a returning Brock Lesnar would ruin the match between Zayn & Bobby Fish, which forced the title to be vacated. Fish would go on to capture the Championship at Money in The Bank. Despite under highly controversial circumstances, Fish would become the first man to hold on to two singles championships (Steiner vacated his US Title right after winning the WWE Championship) and would go on to defend both, before vacating his Intercontinental Championship right after SummerSlam. After Summerslam, with a restraining order against Brock Lesnar for both him and his new manager Paul Heyman, he found himself without a challenger until a surprise entrant into a battle royal emerged, none other than Jake Roberts. The two fought at Bad Blood with Fish getting himself intentionally disqualified to retain his championship. After Bad Blood, a 3 week elimination match was contested to determine the new #1 contender, however there were problems for whoever won because Fish and Heyman had employed the longest reigning WWE champion, Mark Henry, as a bodyguard. The 3 week match saw Jake get the title shot, wanting revenge for what happened at Bad Blood. However, when No Way Out came, Jake was defeated cleanly as Fish retained his championship yet again. After No Way Out, Fish continued his dominance on Smackdown, but found himself about to deal with a familiar face when Kyle O'Reilly became the #1 contender for the championship for Survivor Series. When Survivor Series came, O'Reilly put up a valiant effort, but Fish retained yet again. Leading up to TLC, Fish's reign of dominance continued when yet another name emerged. John Cena, the Smackdown Money in the Bank holder, declared that he was cashing in his contract for TLC. However, before TLC even takes place, Fish then becomes the longest reigning WWE champion, surpassing the record held by now fellow Dangerous Alliance Member: Mark Henry. Fish made it through Cena at the event, and set his sights on the record breaking reign, that had just been set by Michael Bennett. Fish's title seemed in jeopardy heading into the Royal Rumble, when Kevin Owens defeated him 2 weeks in a row leading up to the PPV. However, Fish defended on the night, and then just a few weeks later in much more convincing fashion. Fish then made sure that he broke the longest title reign, by refusing to defend his championship until Wrestlemania. Fish succeeded in this for the most part. Though he didn't have to defend his championship at No Mercy, and managed to break the reign held by Bennett, Fish did have to defend his championship twice, against his Wrestlemania opponents of Randy Orton, and old rival in Kyle O'Reilly. Though he managed to hold onto the championship, on both occasions he retained under controversial circumstances, leading people to believe he was sure to lose the title. However, once more, Fish proved everyone wrong at Wrestlemania IV, pinning O'Reilly once more, and still holding on to his WWE Championship. As Fish headed out of the event as the only World Champion to have retained his title, his confidence was at an all time high. However, losses to Shinsuke Nakamura & CM Punk, Fish never seemed more certain to lose that title in his next defence. Despite all signs pointing to a Fish defeat at Judgment Day, Fish defeated Nakamura in a 30-Minute Iron Man Match, by a score of 2-1. FIsh's reign would continue past The Great American Bash, in which he defeated Sami Zayn, albeit not in the main event, after venting his frustrations at the SmackDown Commttee for not treating him rightly. Despite Fish being on the cusp of breaking the year long title reign, he would have to overcome his toughest challenge yet, and the man he defeated under controversial circumstances to win the title almost a year before: Brock Lesnar, at the very event Fish won the title: Money in The Bank. To the surprise of everyone, even Fish himself, he defeated The Beast, with no outside interference or controversies, thus becoming the first man to hold a title within the Universe to hold a title for over a year. Though in celebration, a returning Kyle O'Reilly would ruin the night for Fish, attacking him after victory. The two would rekindle their blood feud at SummerSlam, where, after 390 days, Bobby Fish's reign came to and end, with O'Reilly walking out victorious in the main event. O'Reilly's reign would be short lived in comparison, losing the title back to Fish at No Way Out, through the interference of Randy Orton. Fish had his title back, but did little with it, losing it CM Punk, in a triple threat also containing Brock Lesnar, at Backlash. To the surprise of many, it would be Lesnar who would gift the title back to Fish, attacking Punk before their match was due at the Royal Rumble, and leaving Fish an easy victory. That very night, Kazuchika Okada would win the Royal Rumble match, later on declaring he would face Fish for the title, at Wrestlemania. The two would meet for the title, in the main event of The Grandest Show of The Year, with Okada picking up the huge win, becoming the WWE Champion, and ending Fish's near two year grasp on the WWE Title. Okada's reign was full of facing his old rivalries, having to overcome the man who had no respect for Okada, in Katsuyori Shibata. In their contest at Money in The Bank, Okada would come out with a hard fought win, earning the respect of Shibata at the same time. Another rival then beckoned The Rainmaker, the man he had beaten to become NXT Champion: Chris Sabin. The two met in a rematch, almost one year since their last title match, with Okada again defeating Sabin. Although Okada's reign was a joy to witness on SmackDown Live, a certain Beast, would finally return his hunt for the title. Brock Lesnar, having become the Number #1 Contender to Okada's title, made it certain that he was finally winning the title back. This would happen, with Okada being conquered by The Beast at SummerSlam, Brock's first WWE Title in almost two years. Lesnar would defeat Okada in a return bout at Fastlane, thanks in large part to a returning Shinsuka Nakamura. While Okada went to another rivalry with Nakamura, Lesnar had little time, or preparation, for his next opponent; Jeff Hardy. Despite this, Lesnar easily beat Hardy at No Way Out, proving that Lesnar could retain the title without support. Lesnar's next match was chosen for him, a bout between the two World Champion's, as he faced then World Champion, Sting at Survivor Series. Brock would victimise The Stinger, winning the bout through a multitude of brutal moves. Lesnar's next sight turned to then Number #1 Contender; Shawn Michaels. In only two altercations, Brock stood tall during both. First, attacking HBK backstage, before destroying and injuring him, at Fully Loaded. Reigns * - Balor's full reign can be seen in the World Heavyweight Championship list Combined Reigns As of , .